An Act of True Love
by captainofswans
Summary: When Emma is struck by the Snow Queen's magic, she tries her hardest to find Killian and warn him that she's on the lookout for him. Will she make to him in time?


_A/N: Here's some more spec for you guys! I'm obviously a very big supporter of CS getting their TLK this season… and I really hope they do. But, you know, it's all spec at this point._

_Whatever—I took this idea and ran with it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She was stupid. Absolutely and entirely an idiot.<p>

Emma knew she wasn't strong enough with her magic to try and face the Snow Queen on her own.

But, she had, and after being struck by the witch's magic, her whole body felt frigid. Her bones were numb as she tried her best to even just make it to her car, grabbing the handle of the front door and nearly collapsing right there.

She had to find Killian. He was the Queen's next target.

Getting into her car in one piece was the first task, though. Her hands were beginning to shake as she opened the car door and pulled herself inside.

God, it felt like she had a brain freeze-except, all over her body.

Emma turned the car on and blasted the heat, though it didn't seem to really warm her at all as she carefully drove back towards town. Her fingertips were beginning to feel numb, even through her gloves, she could feel it full-force.

Her car started slipping on the ice, so Emma pulled her car to the side of the road and set her head on the wheel.

Shit, shit, shit.

This was not good at all.

Emma's body wracked with shivers as she opened the car door, carefully getting out.

She had to call him. He had to get himself and Henry away from danger.

_"Emma?"_ Killian asked after the second ring (he still hadn't really learned how to operate the phone yet).

"Killian," Emma breathed, "You need to..."

_"Emma, are you okay? You sound sick."_

"I'm f-fine." She shivered, "Please, find somewhere safe."

_"Safe? Emma, what the bloody hell is going on?"_

"Please, Killian."

_"No, Emma-where are you?"_ Killian asked.

Emma took in a sharp breath before glancing around.

"I'm by the town line-please don't come here, Killian."

_"Emma, I'm on my way to you."_

"No, Killian!" Emma shouted, "The Snow Queen is searching for you-she'll hurt you!"

_"I'm coming to save you, Emma."_ Killian spoke before hanging up. Emma shook her head and cursed under her breath before opening her car door and slowly getting out. She leaned against the car as she tried to walk around it, her fingers shakily finding her gun on her belt, just in case. She could see her breath in front of her as the fresh snow swirled around her, mocking her freezing cold body.

She wasn't sure how much longer she'd last out here.

Emma started walking towards town carefully, her arms wrapped around herself as she tried walking. She swayed a little in the road, trying to keep her balance as the shivers continued to wrack her body.

God, she was so stupid. She shouldn't have been so stubborn. She shouldn't have called Killian-but, she needed to make sure he was safe, that he wouldn't get hurt.

This time, she couldn't be the Savior.

"You are such a fool." A familiar voice laughed behind her. Emma turned slowly at the voice, scoffing when she saw the Snow Queen standing a few feet away.

"Do not do anything to harm my family." Emma snarled.

"Oh, I would never!" The Snow Queen smirked, "That's why I'm just going to harm the pirate instead."

"Killian." Emma breathed, "Don't touch him."

"Aw, you're taking the fun out of all of this, dear!" She giggled, as if this were a light topic, "He doesn't mean anything to you anyways, right?"

Emma couldn't speak. She knew that the woman was just trying to get a rise out of her, trying to push her buttons, but Emma didn't know to say.

"I mean, you have been ignoring him all of this time. Or, most of it." She replied, taking a few steps closer, "But, what do I know? Maybe that's how you show him your affections. He wouldn't know that, now would he? What with how hard you've been working with that _stupid girl_ to try and defeat _me_-how foolish of you!"

"Emma!" Killian called from behind her. _Jesus, he definitely wins the award for absolute worst time in the world._

"Killian, no-you have to leave!" Emma exclaimed, pointing him back towards the town.

"Ah, so here is the coveted boyfriend." The witch grinned madly, pointing her finger at Killian.

"No!" Emma shrieked, moving to block Killian from whatever attack she was launching.

Her heart felt like it'd shattered into a million shards as she froze in her spot. She grabbed her heart as the attack faded, along with the Snow Queen.

Slowly, her fingers and arms had frozen into place, and she was as still as if she'd been dead.

Before she totally froze, she heard Killian calling out for her, screaming her name.

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes to find Kllian's arms draped over her shoulders, his forehead resting on her collarbone. She fell into his arms, finally taking a deep breath. His screams of her name were muffled, but she felt warm in his arms. She felt like she was home.<p>

"Emma, oh my god. I thought I'd lost you." Killian whispered, hugging her close and holding her head to his chest.

"Killian." Emma breathed, tugging away and holding his face in her hands, "You saved me."  
>"No, love, I think it's the other-"<p>

"I was frozen, I shouldn't have..." Emma spoke softly, trying to figure out what had just happened. _An act of true love._

She leaned forward on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. It felt different than all of their other kisses-this one was special. Emma felt the familiar_ 'whoosh'_ that came with a True Love's Kiss, and with that, her heart was pounding in her chest. She moved her hand to his hair as she kissed him further, the snow around them slowly disappearing. Killian tugged away with a wide smile.

"You bloody did it, Swan!" Killian beamed, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

"We did it, Killian." She giggled as he set her back down.

"So, now that we're True Love..."

Emma grinned and smacked his arm before walking around him to her car.

"Come on, pirate. We have some explaining to do."

"Are you asking me to come home with you?" Killian smirked.

"I'm already there."


End file.
